


A Christmas Miracle

by runawayswithme



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I tagged everyone who has a speaking part, M/M, There's one swear word but other than that it's all good, the little VKs Lonnie Jane and Ben are also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayswithme/pseuds/runawayswithme
Summary: Audrey has committed a crime. It's Christmas Eve and she has no one to kiss. At this point, she'll settle for just a kiss. She may end up with more to her own surprise.DearDescendants, 12 Days of holidays, Day 1: Mistletoe
Relationships: Audrey/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	A Christmas Miracle

Audrey has committed a crime. It's Christmas Eve and she has no one to kiss. At this point, she'll settle for just a kiss. Who could love someone who seriously took Maleficent's scepter? No one has to kiss her of course, but it would be close to impossible to steer clear of mistletoe. Christmas is at Evie's estate. She loves Christmas more than anyone. She has assigned everyone to do specific tasks. She has Chad and Doug as her little elves to put garlands on the tree. Literally.

"I don't mind helping you decorate but do we really have to be wearing these outfits?" Doug says gesturing to green shorts a bit too short and a Santa hat with pointed elf ears on the sides.

"Yes, it adds to the scenery. Anyway, Chad seems to like it!"

"No.. Chad just seems to like himself." They look to Charming having stopped decorating, looking into the mirror in the hall smiling.

"Whatever. You're just mad that I'm rocking it." He stated with a hand on his hip. He starts flexing in the mirror. He is wearing a red vest and is able to show off is biceps. 

Jay and Carlos are not cookie duty in the kitchen. Mal is placing the gold centerpieces on the dining table that she made for this special occasion, that has text that reads, Christmas Evie. Mal chuckles to herself, thinking about how adorable her girlfriend looked when she came up with that dorky pun. Mal had to make something that commemorated that so her smiles and laughter could last a lifetime. She is glancing every few minutes, making sure the boys don't mess around too much. She doesn't want to see her girlfriend upset like last year when they were to busy cuddling on the couch that they accidentally burnt the brownies.

\---  
Its 8 PM, and Audrey hasn't seen any mistletoe yet but she does see couples as sweet as sugar cookies. 

Carlos takes the cookies out of the oven and places it on the decorative plates that Jay previously placed down on the front of each seat.

"Good Job, boys!" proclaims Mal.

"Hey Jay, you got a little.." Carlos starts to say. He reaches for a handkerchief in his pocket and uses the corners to get some cookie crumbs off of the taller boys mouth. 

Jay look into his eyes, lovingly. 

"Thanks Babe." He thanks him with a kiss.

"Okay Okay. Maybe a little too sweet. I'm out of here." Mal retorts, walking a small distance away to get the table settings. 

"Mal are you homophobic?" Carlos looks somewhat earnestly.

"I'm literally a lesbian, guys." Mal answers, now with the a salad fork, dinner fork, a soup spoon, and a knife in her hand.

"That didn't answer the question" Jay states with his arms crossed, pretending to be mad.

Evie walks in, not knowing what the topic of discussion is. 

"Does this prove it?" The purple haired reaches for the hostesses hand and kisses it firmly.

"They seem to be very good friends" Jay says to Carlos, who is having a laughing fit.

"Ooh, are you gays trying to out gay us?' Evie responds. She reaches down to kiss the shorter girl, smiling in between each breath. 

"Thank you so much, M for staying up making the centerpieces on a whim. I love you so much." She holds both of her hands in hers.

"Anything for you, E."'

"It's a draw" Jay shrugs. The girls roll their eyes and laugh.

Everything is set up in its place. The tinsel is streamed across the walls, there's a wreath with bows on them over the fireplace. Harry lit up the wood in the fireplace. Gil and Ben are wheeling in carts full of presents into the living room. Lonnie and Jane brought in materials needed to play their holiday games. Squeaky and Squirmy are staring at the toy train, making it's way around the tree. Celia and Dizzy are placing the presents right next to the tree. Lonnie has materials needed to play their holiday games. Everything is perfect.

Too perfect for Audrey to feel content. I don't deserve to be here, she thinks to herself. She knows she was unappreciated but she didn't have to take it out on all of Auradon. She looks for somewhere to hide on the sidelines. She settles for a coffee table in Evie's storage room. She says room, not closet like the plaque on the door suggests because it's colossal. She sure has a thing for being extravagant.

She walks in assuming she would be have a space free for alone time. She thought wrong as she sees a girl in sea foam green sitting on a chair. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you. You're not exactly buddies with the VKs to be trespassing here"

Audrey looks down, feeling a sense of guilt.

"I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine. I've accepted it. Which is why I'm trying to hide here. What’s your poison?” Audrey questions.

"I just am new to the whole holly-jolly thing. I'm not sure where I fit in and what to do." Uma answers.

"I didn't know you guys didn't celebrate Christmas. Do you want me to get you hot cocoa or something?" Audrey feels sorry for her. She couldn't imagine how terrible the isle was. Audrey lives a life of privilege and does not want to take it for granted. She feels bad for ever bad mouthing the VKs. It's not their fault their parents are villains. They turned out to be much nicer than she was.

"No it's fine."

"I like your dress!" Audrey tries to make small talk since neither of them were going to join the holiday festivities outside.

Uma awkwardly smiles and thanks her. She has her hands in her pocket.

"Anyway, you think no one likes you right now? I'm literally a villian that everyone here was against the entirety of last year. " 

"You're not a villain."

Audrey puts Uma's hands in hers to give her comfort. You were doing good things by seemingly questionable methods. I, on the other hand, did something selfish by bad methods."

"True."

"True? I'm trying to cheer you up and you're turning on me like that?" Audrey is flabbergasted.

"I know your a princess but I'm not treating you any differently than anyone else.”

"Fair enough. But I'm not a princess."

"I think you seem to have forgotten one thing”

"What's that?"

"You're too pretty and annoying to not be considered one. Besides, your mom is literally Sleeping Beauty. You not being able to marry Prince Ben or whatever is a moot point. I really despise Auradon politics” She motions quotation marks when she states Prince Ben. Uma is vexed at the thought of how unfair the laws are.

"You think I'm pretty?" Audrey's eyes water a little. No one has said anything nice to her as of late, which she probably deserves for all the pain she has caused. What was surprising though was that the girl in front of her paying her a compliment. The girl that Mal and Co.™ had childhood drama with. She must really hate Mal. Or really like her. Wait what am I talking about? She could like anyone, why would she like me out of everyone in Auradon? Now that the barrier was broken, she could date any rebellious person here. She wouldn't have to be with someone who lost her close friends for being mean to them for years. Girls hardly liked her nowadays. She avoids seeing Jane and Lonnie is so polite that she says hi to her but she knows she secretly doesn't like her anymore.

"She also said annoying." Gil butted in, with his head in the door frame. He was with Harry, They both claimed to just be wondering where Uma went off to as she was their ride to this party. Uma eyed them out. 

"Gil, let the 2 lassies have a moment, eh?" Uma mouthed -Thank-you-so-much.

"I was trying to help."

"Why don't you help me feel warm around this fireplace?"

"On it!" He said with a big smile on his face. He moved his left arm on top on the pirates shoulder as they left the girls in the closet.

A moment?

"I'm just kidding, by the way. People who fuck around in other people's relationships suck. You know I hated Mal. And Ben was a weirdo for not breaking up with you in private and professing his love for a new girl in front of everyone. Spell cookie or not. I was on your side. And a wickedly mean grandmother, ouch. I know how it feels to have a cruel guardian. "

Audrey looks at her confused. Before she could ask, Uma states,  
"People like to gossip on the isle. The 2 Gs, gossiping and gang activity."

"People like to gossip on Auradon too. People suck." She couldn’t believe it. She’s two-for-two for Uma being nice to her.

"I hear that. By the way, stealing Mal's mother's specter and even breaking in? Pretty hot. Um.. I mean badass of you to do. I didn't know you had it in you. " Uma retorts, her fingers fidgeting.

There is a lull for a few minutes and Uma tells her she'll be right back.

And now she's alone. She would be alone on Christmas Eve.

Uma comes back, hiding something behind her back. For once, she looks shy. Audrey thought it cute to see the usually confident girl, look almost unsure of herself.

"I know it's too sudden but it is the holidays anyway and we don't really celebrate, well anything on the Isle so I was wondering.." 

Before Audrey could question, Uma revealed what she was hiding behind her back and held it above the other girl's head.

"Tis' the season?" She said nervously.

A mistletoe. The object that Audrey was trying to avoid because of the fear that she would be left alone from any type of romance on this day. But here she is, in a closet with a girl she only knows from idle chatter. A girl who she appreciates for giving her the time of day, considering she's known to not like many people.

Audrey's cheeks turned as pink as the dress she was wearing. She bent down a little so she could put her lips on Uma's. They locked eyes before doing so.

Audrey couldn't believe I thought today was going to be bad. She was right about something. There's nothing evil about the girl right in front of her. She's in disbelief that a swashbuckling pirate girl thought she was cool. And pretty. And annoying but she chooses to like her. 

Their lips met. 

"How was that?" Uma asked, her eyes looking like she's hoping for approval.

"You tell me.  
And they kissed and kissed and kissed. Must be a Christmas miracle, huh?

Uma dropped the mistletoe on the ground so she could feel Audrey's hair in her finger tips.

When their lips separated, she looked at Audrey's pink streaks in her hair. Girl has public evil meltdown and makes a trip to the salon. She is such a princess.

This was Uma's first proper Christmas and she was beginning to like the joyfulness surrounding the holiday. And the color pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic #2! I would like to thank everyone who gave kudos and commented on my 1st one. Happy Holidays everyone, hope you make the Yuletides gay!


End file.
